


Keep An Eye Out

by Dissipating_Mango



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Begging, Dib is a smug little bastard, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: Zim and Dib have some fun in the hallway. That's it, that's the whole story.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 255





	Keep An Eye Out

**Author's Note:**

> I had a midnight burst of inspiration so I bring you more quick, self indulgent smut :D

"Dib!" Zim hissed in a low voice. "What are you doing!?" 

Playful fingers tugged at the hem of a pink dress. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he grinned, pushing Zim's legs apart and pressing him against the wall. 

"N-not _here_..." Zim muttered, eyeing the empty halls. There was less than fifteen minutes before class started. "What if someone sees...?" 

Dib rolled his eyes. "The Spanish teacher doesn't come in till nine and that's the only class on this side of the skool. Ever since the soup incident anyway." He ignored Zim's pouting glare and groped under his pants with a cheeky smile. "Don't worry, I'll keep watch." His fingers pulled back, pink and sticky.

"Already?" 

Zim blushed.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you?" Dib smirked, popping the wet digits into his mouth. The buckle of his belt jingled and he ground into the soft swell of Zim's rear, completely unsubtle as to what he was looking for. 

"Getting taken like this where anyone could see..." 

"Be quiet!" 

  
Thirteen minutes now. Zim exhaled and yanked the black leggings down to his knees and grumbled.

"Hurry up..." 

White teeth caught in a wicked grin. "Oh come on space boy. I know you can beg better than _that_." 

Zim scoffed. "Is this not what you want? I am presenting you my glorious channel, be grateful you get to see such a display of generosity!" 

Glorious indeed. Pink and wet and oh so sweet, Dib couldn't seem to keep his hands away for long. Though there was something to be said about watching him plead for permission, with big shiny eyes, every few hours. It was obnoxious, but kept him in his rightful place; serving Zim. 

Dib bent closer, casting his body in a faint shadow. Cock sliding over the dripping slit, but not entering. 

"I said beg." 

Twelve minutes...

"Zim is not going to _beg_ ," he spat, turning his head behind him. 

Dib pressed him further into the wall. 

"If you don't beg, you don't get to come," he whispered roughly, rutting between his warm thighs. Pink lubricant kept his legs nice and slippery. 

Dib left his channel alone, for barely a second, before hooking a finger inside. 

"Wait, what are you doing? You don't need that right now!" 

The traitorous organ curled happily around the foreign digit, leaving the warmth of Zim's body for the exciting fresh air. 

"Dib!" He snapped.

"Ready to beg yet?" Fingers curled around the base of his squirming member. "I know you wouldn't want to go back to class like this..." 

Wet slaps echoed in the halls. 

"Your weird alien dick wiggling around, what do you do when that happens? It doesn't go back inside on its own does it?" 

Zim grit his teeth. No, it did not. 

"Have you ever tried to fuck yourself?" Dib smiled, still stroking. "Oh I might not let you come at all, even if you _do_ beg. Imagine that..." 

He placed himself back between Zim's legs. 

"Sitting in class, watching you fuck yourself under your clothes. You're so loud too, but I bet you'd try to be quiet." Zim moaned at the light squeeze Dib gave to emphasize his point. 

"Biting your lip, pink cum all over your chair. No one would even notice. No one, but me..." 

Whatever restraint Dib was holding onto evaporated from his body and he pushed into Zim's channel with a sloppy thrust. 

"I'd love to see that." 

Fast and rough, he continued stroking Zim for only about a minute before both hands were on his hips. 

"D-Dib..." 

He groaned at the emptiness as Dib pulled out and rubbed against his ass.

"Mm?" he hummed with a smug face. Grinding a little harder, his hands creeped near his tentacle but didn't touch. 

"I hate you..." Zim muttered.

"That doesn't sound like begging." 

  
Eight minutes now. Curse his stupid internal clock and it's precise measurements. 

"...please..." 

Dib scratched at his wig in a practiced location, making Zim writhe below. 

"Please," he groaned, firmer this time. 

That got a hand back on his length, but no more. Dib trailed kisses on his neck and whispered. 

"You know what I want you to say." 

"I am _not_ saying it." 

Fingers twitched, as if to move from their barely satisfying location. 

"It would make me _so_ happy to hear you say it Zim..."

"You slimy inferior beast, I do not care! Do it already! Zim demands it!"

Tongue between his teeth, Dib laughed.

"Wrong answer." 

And with that, his hand was gone.

The sliding and rubbing over, but not inside, his channel was unbearable. Wigging his hips turned out to be a fruitless endeavor as Dib's grip on his waist was too steady. His pink length flailed and tried wrapping around Dib, doing anything in its power to guide him back inside. Whines music to Dib's ears, he pinched the tip of his tentacle and held it still.

"Just say it space boy..." 

He couldn't possibly say it! It was lewd! It was treasonous! It was-

A single harsh stroke had his knees buckling. 

...It was five minutes until the bell rang.

With a pathetic roll of his head, Zim gave in.

"M-My Tallest..."

Dib nipped at his neck with a smile. 

"What do you want Zim?" He murmured between wet kisses. "What do you want your Tallest to do to you?"

"Please fuck Zim, My Tallest. Please-please-please, I _need_ it... PLEASE!" His whimpers were a broken record, the same words on loop. He shivered in delight when Dib entered inside, eagerly grinding into his sweet spot. 

"What do you say Zim?" 

"Thank you My Tallest!" It was so, so warm in his belly. Tingles building. He spread his legs further in an attempt to get Dib as deep as possible. Channel slick and loose, release was visible on the horizon. 

"That's right Zim, be a good little sex drone..." 

Oh the Irken vocabulary spilling from his lips was absolutely _awful_ in the best of ways. A palm slapped over his mouth and Zim groaned unrestricted behind Dib's hand.

"That's right... that's right Zim... oh you're my good little drone aren't you?" 

Dib was getting louder. Zim too, for that matter. Three minutes left now, getting caught was almost an inevitability. 

"You take me so well Zim..." His fingers pressed between zipper teeth and a tongue coiled around them. 

"Fuck... I'm gonna fill you up..." 

Glistening fingers left his mouth and wrapped around his tentacle for the final time. Fast. Wet. Two minutes now.

"Dib!"

"Come for me Zim," Dib groaned. "Come for your Tallest." 

Back arched, Zim gasped and sputtered, clawing at the chipped paint. Legs quivering, his channel clenched wildly and bright white burst behind his eyes in a single, delicious moment. Dib pulled out, his slit dripping with excess. Blinking the world back into existence, Zim panted heavy breaths and tugged his tunic over the worst of the view.

"Satisfied?" Dib asked as he licked his palm happily. 

Zim pulled up his pants and recoiled when he realized what Dib was doing. 

"You are absolutely disgusting." 

A clean finger popped out of his mouth. 

"Gotta get rid of the evidence." He grinned. "You tasting like sugar is a bonus." 

He walked closer, fingers dancing on Zim's hips. 

"I would've cleaned you up too if we still had time." Amber eyes darted to the bottom of his pink tunic. He jumped when Dib pinched his backside.

"But it's fine, I like to watch you squirm when you leak..."

Zim blushed and pushed his relentless hands away, still trying to rub at over-sensitive parts. 

"Are all humans this revolting, or are you a special case?" 

"You think I'm special?" Dib beamed and bent down with puckered lips, much to Zim's chagrin. 

"No! Not with your mouth so filthy!" Zim exclaimed, tongue sticking out. Dib grabbed him suddenly without warning and pecked a quick kiss on that same tongue; laughing when Zim sputtered and slapped at his arms. 

The bell rang and faint footsteps were heard in the distance. They parted, with Zim finally relenting to a single kiss (on the cheek) and left to their respective classes. His pink tunic was tugged down as far as possible to hide the obvious wetness lining his thighs. 

  


"You were doing _what_!?" 

Dib sheepishly shrugged at his frazzled father, yellow principal's note in hand. 

"I can't believe _you_ of all people forgot about the security cameras." 

"Shut up Gaz..." 


End file.
